Darkness - phancest
by mynameiscarmen
Summary: Abusive pasts leave Phil having nightmares and he goes to his brother, Dan, for comfort


AN- you might be wondering "did she really just write phancest" well I did goddamn. no but really I'm very sorry and I would also like to apologise to baby Jesus for writing incest.

also if you follow Highschool i am SORRY I WILL WRITE ONCE MORE

Warnings: shitty smut and incest (i am _sorry_ again baby Jesus)

The night holds perpetual darkness; it has no face or fears, just an ever increasing pit of blackness enveloping everything in its path. Dan likes the way the late day can hide his sins: the thoughts of corruption, drugs and a string of meaningless sex. Even at seventeen, Dan can only assume that his destiny is to become the darkness. Taking, destroying and pushing things: the darkness is a powerful thing. A force which cannot be defeated, it's presence lurks over our light like a fly to rotten meat. Dan hasn't got any fears.

It all started at night, which didn't surprise Dan. His younger brother, Phil (I say younger, when really there is only a two year separation), has constant nightmares. Phil doesn't like nighttime. The dreams plague his young, pure mind. Drowning him in the, for lack of better term, somber past that was inflicted upon him. His mother had died at birth, giving her life for him. His father had never forgiven him; he was the reason his darling wife had faded from our world, like sand slipping through the gaps of his fingers. The dreams of beatings, broken glass and tears greeted him every night with cold, open hands. On the bad nights, Phil would crawl up next to Dan. They had always had an unspoken agreement: Dan would be all that Phil needed, a best friend, father and mother all rolled into one. It was the most Dan could do, on the scale of things.

((Phil's point of view))

It was 1am when I woke up this time. I have stopped remembering the dreams now, I don't want to remember. But I know it was a bad one. The sheets were gripping me, rolled around my body in what seemed like a death grip. Struggling out of my bed cover, I stumbled out of my much too small bed and padded down the hall. Dan would be awake, because Dan liked the night. I could feel my dark fringe plastered to my deathly pale face as the draft from the door swept past me. I don't knock anymore, he already knows I'm coming. His room is unlit, as usual. The mess of clothes bundled sky high on his floor, we would often giggle about it and say it was his "floordrobe". Slipping under the sheets, I can immediately feel his warm, soft skin against my hands. I touch and feel trying to get my bearings, until he speaks out.

"Phil, I know you're frightened, but do you really have to grope my chest?" Dan whispered, even though I couldn't see him, I knew he had a smirk on his face.

"I- er- Dan, it's dark in here and I couldn't see," I whined, knowing he was joking, but the blush creeping onto my cheeks was still persisting. I was suddenly thankful for the darkness.

"What happened this time?" He asked in a hushed tone, pulling me into his bare chest and stroking my hair. I shouldn't feel the way I do about my brother.

"I don't remember. But it was bad," I whispered back, nuzzling into his touches. If only he knew.

"It's okay. I'm here, Phil, yeah? You always have me, I'm never leaving. No matter how much you hate me." He giggled, always wanting to lighten the mood.

"I could never hate you!" My quiet voice still passed the shock that I was sure written all over my face.

"I know, little bro. It was a joke. But I'm always here, I'll always be with you."

'_Little bro'._ I almost felt like I had been slapped. It is stupid to think that he would ever think of me as more, but when someone is your everything, you can't help but fall in love. He is my protector. He is my brother.

"Phil?" He asked, pushing my face up so that it was level with is.

"Yes, Dan?" I kept my head level but averted my eyes, this was enough contact as it was.

"Look at me" he breathed, his voice was almost inaudible. But I obeyed his orders, as always.

His chestnut eyes bore into mine, it was almost as if he could read me like a book. His eyes dipped to my lips, and back to my eyes. We were so close I could feel his hot breath ghosting over my lips, and I wanted to catch them with mine slowly and put all of my love into one sweet, soft kiss. But I doubt that he would want his fifteen year old brother kissing him in the dark.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he whispered once more, giggling at himself.

"What do you mean?" What did he mean?

"Don't hate me when I do this, okay?" The second the words slipped from his mouth, he gaze was once again on my lips as his eyes started to slowly shut.

_What?!_

Every nerve in my body is on fire for the few seconds Dan's slightly chapped lips are on mine, before he pulls away, muttering apologies profusely. I pout slightly and reattach our lips, letting him know that it's okay. That this is okay. He slowly starts to kiss me back and becoming more passionate by the second. I feel his warm tongue slide across my bottom lip and I immediately open my mouth and allow him entry. His leg slips between mine, one hand on the small of my back and the other in my hair. I keep my hands on his chest, not knowing what to do with myself. Come on, I am only fifteen. We pull back from our kiss, which wasn't sparks and fireworks, it was comfortable and passionate. And far from socially acceptable. No words are spoken in the time our lips are detached, but words aren't needed. I tilt my head back up to kiss him again and this time it's heated. I don't know what we are, or what we are doing but it feels right. My length is hardening on his thigh; which would be embarrassing if I had not felt his in the same condition.

I moan out a breathy "Dan..." as he continues to give me the delicious friction I so desperately need. Sliding one of my hands to his lower stomach, I run it along the waistband of his boxers; teasing and occasionally nipping. My other stays stationed at the top of his torso, running the pad of my thumb across his nipple. It hardens under my touch and I duck from the kiss to run my tongue over the elongated skin. I give the other the same treatment until I kiss further up his body, up to his neck. His breath hitches as my lips trail along the so very sensitive skin, finding the perfect spot to leave a mark. His neck is covered in purple and blue before I even realise what I am doing, but Dan doesn't complain, I think he is too far gone.

The pants and moans bounce off the walls until the almost silence is sliced by Dan's hoarse and suddenly deep voice.

"Phil? What are we doing? Do you want this?" He stops moving his leg against my crotch and his face is full of concern, his brow furrowed and lips slightly parted.

"I've never been so sure about anything, Dan. Do you want this?" I ask back, realising that whispers aren't needed as no one is home. As usual.

"Phil- oh god. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted this for ages," he replied back, a little louder too.

"Can- can I touch you, Dan?" I want to feel his throbbing member in my hand, to hear my name roll from his -swollen from kissing- lips.

He clashes his forehead onto mine and breathes "Oh god, Phil. Please".

The hand that was running along his waistband is now dipping into his boxers and stroking languidly along his length, squeezing the tip lightly and stimulating his tip with my thumb with every upward stroke.

"Phil- Phil I'm so close," he managed to spit out between heaving breaths.

"But I want you inside of me, Dan" I whisper into his ear, biting the lobe as I pull away.

I stop stroking and fumble around in his bedside drawer for lube. He ruts up against me, seeking friction. The cold bottle is in my hands as I bring it back towards us, handing it to Dan.

"Phil, are you sure? I'm your brother, who is about to take your virginity. Do you really want this?"

"It's too late for backing out, Dan. I have known that I love you for a long, long time now. And as for the virginity, I wouldn't want it any other way." I smile at him, brushing my nose against his in a brief Eskimo kiss.

He flips us over, so that he is sitting on my thighs as he coats his fingers in the sticky substance, rolling it around to warm it up.

"This will hurt you know" he mutters as he pulls off my underwear. I'm left wondering at what point did my shirt and pyjama pants become missing?

"I have stretched before, Dan,"

"Fuck- Phil, that's really hot," he massages his first finger around my hole and mumbles out a "Ready?" To which I nod.

He slides it in up to the knuckle, giving me a little bit of time to adjust. But fuck- it already feels so good. He carries on stretching me until he can thrust three fingers in, brushing over my prostate, making me arch my back and scream. He pulls them away and prepares his flushed cock with lube as I clench around nothing. I feel his dick at my entrance and force my eyes open, to be greeted by his. I nod my head, and he slowly inches in while massaging my thighs to take my mind from the pain. When he is fully in, I pull him down for a kiss whilst we wait for my adjustment.

"I'm ready, baby." The pet name rolls from my tongue before I can stop it.

He slides out and pounds back into me again, moaning and cursing with every breath. After a lot of thrusting and aiming, Dan slams head on into my prostate.

"FUCK- Dan please! Right there!" He continues to aim and thrust deeper and deeper, my legs wrapped around his waist, forcing him back into me. Our bodies are covered in a thin sweat and Dan's hair is stuck to his face as I run my hands through it, tugging and pulling when everything is just that little bit too intense.

"Phil- I am so fucking close" Dan shouts out, his voice fucked out from all of the moaning.

"Me too, _uh, fuck_ Dan keep going." The obscenities are rolling from my mouth, which feels foreign as I never swear.

He leans over me once more and whispers seductively into my ear "Come for me, baby". I can only oblige, I see white as my orgasm washes over my entire body. I'm sure I'm screaming as strings of cum cover both of us, clenching around Dan's cock as I feel him release into me.

He pulls out, panting and looking dazed. We don't exchange words again, he only cleans us both up and pulls me back into his chest, my original position. His hand moves to my hair as he strokes once more, the other trailing down my sides and over my hips.

"Phil," Dan whispers quietly again "I am so in love with you. I'm sorry, but is love you much more than a little brother." I look into his eyes, and they're filled with something I've never seen before. Something that he must've filtered out, because it looks like guilt and copious amounts of love.

"Well that's good, because I've always loved you more than a brother..." I lower my voice to match Dan's once more.

"I wish we weren't related,"

"So do I, Dan. But we are" I remind him once more of the reality of our situation. We could never be a normal couple. Everyone in this small town knows we are 100% blood related.

Maybe one day we will move away, and get a new house and a new life. And maybe people won't know we are related.

((Narrative))  
Dan and Phil are opposites. Dan is the night, and Phil is the day. Dan has tanned, golden skin, and Phil is pale white. They are related, and in love. And the reality is, they don't care enough to let it stop them. _Maybe_ Phil is the light to Dan's darkness.

~~~~~~  
AN- I'm _sorry_ again for bad smut and you should throw tomatoes at me for that ending. I am ashamed.


End file.
